


Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind

by Rosethouartsickxx



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, Non-Explicit, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosethouartsickxx/pseuds/Rosethouartsickxx
Summary: Caroline Forbes hat sich schon immer gerne eingebildet, dass sie nicht die ganze Welt, aber doch wenigstens ihre Welt kontrollieren kann. In den letzten Monaten hat ihr niemand widersprochen oder sie eines Besseren belehrt und deswegen stockt ihr fast der Atem, als Klaus auf dem Stuhl ihr gegenüber Platz nimmt. Als wären sie verabredet. Als wäre sie nicht in Schweden. Als wäre er nicht in New Orleans.Caroline feiert ihren 30. Geburtstag allein in Schweden. Bis sie nicht mehr ganz so allein ist. Klaus x Caroline. [Nicht canonkonform; die Handlung von TVD jenseits von Staffel 5 sowie die Gesamthandlung der Originals wird nicht berücktsichtigt!]
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Göteborg

**Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind**

  
  
**1 – Göteborg**

  
Seitdem sie Mystic Falls verlassen hat, feiert sie ihren Geburtstag nicht mehr. An diesem Tag schaltet sie ihr Telefon nicht ein, öffnet ihr Email-Postfach nicht und tut so, als wäre sie alleine auf der Welt. Als würde ihr der 10. Oktober nichts bedeuten.  
  
Doch es ist ziemlich schwierig, nicht darüber nachzudenken, dass heute in einem anderen Leben ihr 30. Geburtstag wäre und sie im Spiegel immer noch ein Mädchen sieht, das vielleicht noch zur Schule geht, vielleicht aber auch schon studiert, aber ganz sicher noch nicht einmal an ihren 30. Geburtstag denkt. Entgegen ihrer Gewohnheiten der letzten Jahre hat sie heute telefoniert. Mit Jacob, dem freundlichen, blonden Jacob, der in ihrer gegenwärtigen Lieblingsbar kellnert und sie seit drei Monaten in regelmäßigen Abständen fragt, ob er sie an seinem freien Tag nicht einmal zu einem richtigen Abendessen einladen darf. In einem richtigen Lokal, in dem es Speisekarten gibt und Tischdecken und vielleicht sogar Kerzen.  
  
Kerzen. Damit hat er sie gekriegt. Obwohl Caroline sich gerne einredet, dass sie schon längst keine jugendliche Romantikerin mehr ist, sondern eine Kosmopolitin, eine weitgereiste Frau, ist die Aussicht auf ein Abendessen mit leuchtenden Kerzen, die in keinem Kuchen stecken, sondern einfach nur so auf dem Tisch stehen, eine verlockende Aussicht. Sie gibt sich Mühe. Sie schminkt sich nicht im Kerzenschein, sondern in dem grellen Neonlicht ihres Badezimmers, das jede noch so kleine Falte offenbaren würde – wenn es denn nur irgendeine Falte gäbe. Caroline weiß, dass sie Glück hat. Nach gängigen Maßstäben war sie schön, als sie gestorben ist, und deswegen wird sie es immer sein. Sie wird sich nie darum sorgen müssen, bis in alle Ewigkeit unattraktiv zu sein. Oder durchschnittlich.  
  
Sie wartet. In einem Kleid, für das sie sich zu alt fühlt und das ihr wunderbar steht, weil hellblau schon immer eine Farbe gewesen ist, in der sie sich gefällt. Sie wartet an einem Tisch, den sie reserviert hat, obwohl er eigentlich schon vergeben war. Es hat ihre besondere Überzeugungskraft gebraucht, um ihn noch zu bekommen. Die Tischdecke ist dick und hat die Farbe von Eierschalen. In der Mitte des Tischs stehen drei Kerzen, die noch niemand angezündet hat. Jacob ist zu spät, aber sie will es ihm nicht nachsehen und setzt deshalb ein freundliches Lächeln auf, als sie aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkt, wie jemand auf ihren Tisch zukommt.  
  
Caroline Forbes hat sich schon immer gerne eingebildet, dass sie nicht die ganze Welt, aber doch wenigstens ihre Welt kontrollieren kann. In den letzten Monaten hat ihr niemand widersprochen oder sie eines Besseren belehrt und deswegen stockt ihr fast der Atem, als Klaus auf dem Stuhl ihr gegenüber Platz nimmt. Als wären sie verabredet. Als wäre sie nicht in Schweden. Als wäre er nicht in New Orleans.  
  
„Was machst du hier?“  
  
„Es ist wie immer eine Freude, dich zu sehen, Caroline.“ Er lächelt wie er immer lächelt und sie würde gerne ignorieren, dass er Grübchen hat, aber sie kann es einfach nicht übersehen. Ein Urvampir mit Grübchen. Es gibt Dinge, die sollte es einfach nicht geben.  
  
„Ich bin verabredet.“  
  
„Bist du nicht.“ Sein Lächeln wird ein wenig breiter und sie würde sich am liebsten bekreuzigen.  
  
„Hast du…“ Sie will nicht von Mord sprechen. Nicht wenn der Kellner zu ihnen kommt und mit einem freundlichen Nicken die Kerzen anzündet und die Speisekarten ausgibt. Sie bedankt sich höflich und staunt darüber, wie Klaus die Speisekarte studiert. Als wäre es das Normalste auf der Welt.  
  
„Jacob geht es bestens. Er hat lediglich vergessen, dass du existierst.“ Er schaut sie nicht einmal an, sondern sagt es einfach so dahin.  
  
„Du änderst dich wirklich nicht mehr, oder? Jacob war ein Freund von mir! Du kannst nicht einfach herkommen und mir meine Freunde wegnehmen und überhaupt… was machst du hier? Hast du nichts Besseres zu tun?“  
  
„Du hast mir gefehlt.“ Es sind diese kleinen, zutiefst aufrichtigen Sätze von ihm, die Schuld daran haben, dass Caroline in seiner Gegenwart immer wieder um Worte verlegen ist. „Und nein, ich hatte nichts Besseres zu tun.“  
  
„Was ist mit New Orleans? Mit deiner Familie?“  
  
„New Orleans kann auch mal einen Tag ohne mich auskommen. Meine Familie ebenso.“  
  
„Du bleibst also einen Tag? Dann steigst du in zwei Stunden wieder in ein Flugzeug?“  
  
„Du nimmst immer alles so wörtlich.“ Er lässt die Speisekarte sinken. „Weißt du schon, was du bekommst oder gedenkst du, den Kellner noch einmal fortzuschicken, wenn er sich zu uns bequemt?“ Mit zitternden Händen hebt sie die Speisekarte an und beißt die Lippen aufeinander.  
  
Sie bekommt kaum mit, wie der Kellner zu ihrem Tisch zurückkehrt, wie Klaus eine Flasche Wein bestellt, die nicht auf der Karte steht und trotzdem gebracht werden kann und wie der Kellner immer wieder nickt und lächelt.  
  
„Wirklich freundliche Menschen. Ich glaube, ich kenne keinen Schweden, der nicht eine gewisse Freundlichkeit besitzt. Ich kann verstehen, warum es dich hierher verschlagen hat.“ Noch immer weiß sie nicht, was sie zu dieser Szene, die er hier für sie abliefert, sagen soll. „Ich bin froh, dass du die Ewigkeit nutzt, um die Welt zu sehen, bevor die Menschen sie endgültig zerstört haben.“  
  
„Was willst du hier?“  
  
„Nicht über mich sprechen. Ich will wissen, wie es dir geht… also erzähl, was hast du gemacht?“  
  
„Heute?“  
  
„Seitdem du Mystic Falls hinter dir gelassen hast.“  
  
„Na ja… ich habe eigentlich gar nicht viel gemacht. Ich habe mir Städte angesehen, von denen ich dachte, ich wollte sie immer schon einmal sehen… London und Paris… ich habe einen Sommer in London verbracht und einen Winter in Frankreich, andersherum wäre es vermutlich klüger gewesen und dann habe ich versucht, Italienisch zu lernen, weil ich Venedig und Florenz so mochte und Rom nicht so schrecklich fand, wie die Florentiner und Venezianer behauptet haben… aber ich fand die Sprache so unzugänglich. Ich bin im Februar hier angekommen. Es ist kalt. Schwedisch ist leichter zu lernen. Die Menschen sind netter.“ In ihren eigenen Ohren klingt es, als würde sie eine langweilige Postkarte vorlesen. Eine von diesen Postkarten, die man seinen Verwandten aus dem Urlaub schickt und die immer lahm klingen, auch wenn es eigentlich eine großartige Zeit gewesen ist, über die man da schreibt. Aber Klaus macht ein Gesicht, als wäre es furchtbar interessant, was sie da von sich gibt.  
  
„Du willst also noch ein paar Jahre bleiben? Bis irgendjemandem auffällt, dass die schöne Caroline nicht älter wird oder dass in den Krankenhäusern immer einige Blutkonserven spurlos verschwinden?“  
  
„Ich ernähre mich gegenwärtig nicht von Blutkonserven.“  
  
„Ach… wovon dann? Rentiere? Oder liegt dir so viel an Jacob, weil er gut schmeckt?“  
  
„Du bist wirklich widerlich. Widerlich und gehässig – und wenn du wirklich ein Weltmeer überquert hast, weil du denkst, ich würde nochmal mit dir schlafen, dann hast du umsonst Flugmeilen gesammelt!“ Sie will nicht schreien. Nicht in einem geschlossenen Raum. Nicht mit dem netten Kellner in der Nähe. Nicht in ihrem hellblauen Kleid, in dem ihr noch nichts Schlechtes widerfahren ist.  
  
Klaus lächelt und schweigt und deshalb wundert sie sich gar nicht, als der Kellner mit der georderten Flasche Wein und zwei Gläsern auftaucht. Klaus bedankt sich höflich und ihr entgeht nicht, dass seine schwedische Aussprache makellos ist. Natürlich. Wer Jahrhunderte Zeit hatte, um die Entwicklungen von den germanischen Nationalsprachen zu verfolgen, der kann sie auch sprechen.  
  
„Ich mag Jacob, weil er nett ist. Und ein guter Mensch. Er erinnert mich an Matt.“  
  
„Matt?“ Eine Sekunde lang klingt es so, als würde dieser Name ihm gar nichts sagen, aber natürlich hat er Matt nicht vergessen. Er scheint nie irgendetwas oder irgendjemanden zu vergessen. Eigentlich müsste sein Kopf explodieren. Oder eine abnormale Größe haben. „Matt Donovan. Es ist wirklich sehr bedauerlich, dass ich diese Liebesgeschichte verpasst habe. High-School-Romanzen machen mich immer schwach.“  
  
„Bist du wirklich hergekommen, um mich zu verspotten? Das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen.“  
  
„Deine Feindseligkeit hab ich auch vermisst.“ Er beugt sich nach vorne über den Tisch und lächelt noch immer. Als könnte er keiner Menschenseele etwas Böses antun. „Du tust wirklich so, als wäre es ein Verbrechen, dass ich mich dafür interessiere, wie es dir geht.“  
  
„Du bist ein Verbrecher. Willst du das leugnen?“  
  
„Nein, ich will das nicht leugnen.“ Nun wird sein Lächeln so breit, dass es seine Eckzähne entblößt, die ganz normal aussehen. Als wäre er wirklich nur ein durchschnittlicher, normaler Mann.  
  
„Aber ich? Nennst du mich gerade eine Heuchlerin?“  
  
„Ich habe dich nur so leicht gefunden, weil es in keiner anderen Stadt in Europa in diesem Sommer so viele Tierangriffe gab wie hier, Liebes.“ Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde sie sagen, er ist besorgt. Weil sie ein Monster ist. Weil sie wie er ist.  
  
„Hier gibt es viele Tiere.“  
  
„Aber keinen einzigen Vampir. Wahrscheinlich weißt du es gar nicht, aber Göteborg ist seit 2003 frei von Vampiren oder Werwölfen oder anderen übernatürlichen Gestalten.“  
  
„Woher weißt du das schon wieder?“  
  
„Es gab ein kleines Massaker. Am 24. Dezember 2003.“  
  
„Und du warst der Gastgeber?“  
  
„Lass uns nicht an die Vergangenheit denken, ja? Erzähl mir von deiner Zukunft. Wo willst du als Nächstes hin?“  
  
„Vielleicht will ich hier bleiben? Hier alt werden? Mit Jacob? Ich schaffe es schon, mich ein zweites Mal mit ihm anzufreunden, falls du nicht die Höflichkeit besitzt, ihn daran zu erinnern, dass ich existiere.“ Sie nippt an dem Wein, der für ihren Geschmack ein bisschen zu sauer ist. Wahrscheinlich ist es der beste Wein, den man in der ganzen Stadt auftreiben kann, aber er muss ihr deshalb ja noch lange nicht schmecken. Man darf es auch mal süß mögen. Süß und ein bisschen billig. Ein bisschen schlicht.  
  
„Er ist zu jung für dich.“  
  
„Jacob? Zu jung für mich?“ Es ist furchtbar, dass dieser Gedankengang überhaupt nicht so neu für sie ist, wie sie gerade tut. Sie ist 30 Jahre alt. Jacob ist 2002 geboren. Zehn Jahre nach ihr geboren. In einem anderen Jahrtausend. „Und was bist du dann? Du könntest mein fünfzigfacher Urgroßvater sein. Vielleicht bist du es sogar. Wer weiß das schon.“  
  
„Deine Engstirnigkeit sucht ihresgleichen.“  
  
„Deine Doppelmoral genauso!“  
  
Er lacht leise, leert sein Glas in einem Zug und steht auf.  
  
„Du gehst jetzt?! Einfach so?“ Sie wünschte, sie würde nicht so entsetzt klingen, aber sie hat wirklich nicht damit gerechnet, dass er gehen würde. Vorzeitig aufzugeben ist einfach nicht seine Art. Am Ende ist er nicht wirklich wegen ihr hier, sondern hat eine Verabredung mit der Königin von England und muss mal eben noch ein Flugzeug kriegen. Das wäre ihm alles auch wieder zuzutrauen. Ihr ist schwindelig, obwohl sie kaum einen Schluck getrunken hat und Alkohol sowieso nichts mehr mit ihr macht. Genauso gut könnte sie Tee trinken. Oder Leitungswasser.  
  
„Sag bloß, das wäre dir nicht recht? Sag bloß, du willst den Abend mit mir verbringen?“  
  
„Schön. Du hast gewonnen. Aus Mangel an Konkurrenz. Jetzt setz dich wieder hin. Die Leute gucken schon.“  
  
„Dann gucken sie eben. Es sollte dir nichts ausmachen, was irgendein Mensch über dich denkt.“ Noch immer steht er da und sie kann die verzweifelte Ratlosigkeit des Kellners richtig nachempfinden. Kurzentschlossen steht sie ebenfalls auf und nimmt die Weinflasche, die immer noch fast voll ist. Nur nichts verschwenden.  
  
„Du bezahlst, oder?“  
  
„Niemand bezahlt.“  
  
Er bietet ihr seine Hand an, die sie ignoriert. Er lässt ihr den Vortritt und sie verlässt erhobenen Hauptes das Restaurant, in dem sie in einem anderen Leben niemals gewesen wäre. In einem anderen Leben säße sie in Mystic Falls, mit Bonnie und Elena und ihren Ehemännern. In einem anderen Leben würde sie zu laut lachen und zu schnell zu viel trinken, um im Spiegel nicht mehr die Falten erkennen zu können, die sich um ihre Augen herum gebildet haben. So viel besser wäre das auch nicht.


	2. Rom

**2 – Rom**

  
„Ich dachte, Rom hat dir gar nicht so gut gefallen?“ Caroline hat einen Tisch für zwei reserviert und beschlossen, es darauf ankommen zu lassen, ob sie den Abend allein verbringt und schiefe Blicke erntet, weil sie einen ganzen Tisch für sich beansprucht und sich zurechtgemacht hat. Sie ist bereit, wie jemand auszusehen, der versetzt wird und sich zu sehr bemüht hat, aber in ihrer Brust breitet sich trotzdem ein triumphales Gefühl aus, als sie seine Stimme direkt hinter sich hört.  
  
„Ich glaube an Liebe auf den zweiten Blick.“ Sie hat sich vorgenommen, diesmal ein bisschen besser vorbereitet zu sein. Auf alles vorbereitet zu sein. Auf eine Stippvisite. Eine Karte. Einen zweiwöchigen Aufenthalt. Eine Nacht, in der sie kein Auge zutut. Den Ausbruch des Dritten Weltkriegs. „Musstest du mich lange suchen?“  
  
„Ein Zauberer verrät nie seine Tricks.“ Ehe er sich setzt, bleibt er neben ihr stehen und drückt ihr einen vornehmen Kuss auf die Hand. „Du siehst zauberhaft aus.“   
  
„Danke.“  
  
„Erwartest du einen heißblütigen, italienischen Verehrer oder darf ich mich häuslich einrichten?“ Er sitzt bereits auf dem Stuhl, als würde er ihm gehören. Als würde ihm das ganze Lokal gehören. Die ganze Stadt. Vielleicht ist das sogar der Fall. Sie fragt sich immer noch, wie die Urvampire eigentlich ihre Existenz finanzieren. Wie Vampire im Allgemeinen ihre Lebenshaltungskosten decken. Wenn Caroline nicht ein kleines Treuhandvermögen und abnehmende Skrupel hätte, dann wüsste sie nicht, wie sie Geld verdienen sollte. Den halben Tag damit zu verbringen, irgendeine Arbeit zu verrichten, die ihr keinen Spaß macht und für sie die nicht qualifiziert ist, das kommt nicht in Frage. Früher hat sie immer gedacht, sie würde eines Tages eine berühmte Hochzeitsplanerin werden – und eigentlich findet sie das immer noch einen guten Gedanken, aber es ist ziemlich unmöglich geworden. Sie darf keine Berühmtheit werden. Ihr Gesicht darf nicht auf irgendwelchen Plakaten abgedruckt werden, sie darf nicht in einem Film oder im Fernsehen auftreten. Und einfach nur eine Hochzeitsplanerin zu sein, das reicht ihr nicht.   
  
„Ich glaube, ich habe eine Sinnkrise.“ Er hat noch nicht gefragt, wie es ihr geht, aber es wird ihn schon interessieren. Wenn es ihm egal wäre, dann wäre er nicht hier. Dann würde er ignorieren, dass sie heute in einem anderen Leben 31 Jahre alt geworden wäre. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll. Ich meine, ich kann doch nicht das ganze Jahr über in Museen gehen, nach interessanten Menschen suchen und durch die Stadt flanieren. Das hat doch keinen Sinn. Außerdem wollte ich nie eine Bankräuberin werden.“  
  
„Eine Bankräuberin?“ Bonnie und sie haben früher manchmal so getan, als wären sie Bonnie und Clyde, nachdem sie einen alten Schwarz-Weiß-Film bei Bonnies Grams im Spätprogramm gesehen haben. Caroline hat Bonnie dazu gezwungen, Clyde zu spielen und sich selbst Bonnie genannt. Es ist verrückt gewesen und ziemlich wunderbar. Es ist ein Sommer gewesen, den Elena mit ihrer Familie an der Ostküste verbracht hat. Drei Monate lang hat Caroline eine beste Freundin gehabt. Nur für sich allein. Nie wieder hat sie seitdem das Gefühl gehabt, einen anderen Menschen so sehr zu besitzen und es ist schändlich, aber es fehlt ihr.   
  
„Ich stehle. Ich ziehe mir eine Perlenkette, hohe Schuhe und ein schönes Kleid an und dann gehe ich in eine Bank und manipuliere den Mann oder die Frau hinter dem Schalter, um Geld zu bekommen, das nicht mir gehört. Ich achte zwar darauf, nur reiche Säcke zu bestehlen, denen ein paar Euro oder Dollar oder Pfund sowieso nicht fehlen, aber ich bin trotzdem eine Diebin.“  
  
„Und deswegen hast du ein schlechtes Gewissen?“  
  
„Nein. Deswegen fühle ich mich sinnlos. Ich bin hier und ich lerne die Welt kennen, aber niemand kennt mich. Ich bedeute niemandem etwas. Ich besitze nichts und niemanden. Außer dir kommt ja nicht mal jemand und sucht mich.“  
  
„Weil du sehr deutlich gemacht hast, dass du in diesem Jahrzehnt nicht gefunden werden willst.“ Das hat sie so gesagt. Und sie hat es so gemeint. Aber trotzdem hält sie es den Anderen vor, dass sie ihre Kontaktversuche so kurz und bündig halten. Kurze Telefonate. Kurze Emails. Manchmal sogar SMS. Tyler, der nie gerne SMS geschrieben hat, schickt ihr jeden Monat mindestens einen Dreizeiler. Bonnie, mit der sie früher so lange telefoniert hat, dass ihre Mutter gedroht hat, das Kabel aus der Wand zu reißen, wenn sie keinen Abschluss finden, entschuldigt sich nach zwanzig Minuten, weil sie dringend noch etwas erledigen muss.  
  
„Aber du…“ Sie will nicht weinen. Sie will nicht erbärmlich sein. Sie will keine Krise haben, sondern lieber nur behaupten, dass sie eine hat und dabei eine glückliche Lügnerin sein.  
  
„Ich bin selbstsüchtig. Ich will dich sehen, deshalb bin ich hier, auch wenn du vielleicht gar keine Lust hast, mit mir zu sprechen. So sind deine alten Freunde nicht. Sie respektieren deine Wünsche.“ Sie wollen immer nur das Richtige tun. Besonders Elena. Wenn es um Damon oder Stefan oder Bonnie geht, dann musste immer alles so passieren, wie Elena es wollte. Ihr Weg war immer der richtige Weg. Aber jetzt nimmt Elena es einfach so hin, dass Caroline sie nicht mehr sehen will. Und dass sie nicht nach Mystic Falls zurückkommen kann, weil man sie dort kennt, sie dort aufgewachsen ist und dort alle wissen, dass sie 31 Jahre alt ist.   
  
„Du solltest auch gehen. Ich bin heute keine gute Gesellschaft. Ich bin wehleidig.“  
  
„Und du meinst, das stört mich?“  
  
„Du hast eine ziemliche Strecke hinter dich gebracht… um mit einer wehleidigen Person zu Abend zu essen. Mich würde das an deiner Stelle stören.“  
  
„Mich an meiner Stelle stört es aber nicht. Soll ich nach der Bedienung winken, die sich so vornehm zurückhält, weil sie befürchtet, dich bei einem Nervenzusammenbruch zu unterbrechen oder wollen wir gehen?“  
  
„Ich habe eigentlich keinen besonderen Appetit mehr.“  
  
„Dann gehen wir.“   
  
Wir. Dieses Pronomen sollte sie ihm nicht einfach so durchgehen lassen. Er hat eine Familie. Er hat ein Zuhause. Er hat New Orleans. Er hat es absolut nicht nötig mit einer alternden, alterslosen Miss Mystic Falls durch Rom zu spazieren.   
  
„Wie hast du mich jetzt eigentlich gefunden? Und erzähl mir nichts von Tierangriffen, Rom ist zu groß und die Beamten sind zu korrupt, hier falle ich überhaupt nicht auf. Hier wird genug Blut vergossen.“   
  
„Du hast Matt vor sieben Wochen eine Postkarte geschrieben. Diese Postkarte hat Tyler gesehen, als er bei Matt und seiner Frau zum Grillen eingeladen war und ich statte Tyler regelmäßige Besuche ab, an die er sich nicht erinnert, damit er mir erzählt, was er über deinen Aufenthaltsort weiß.“ Er leiert es herunter. Er gibt nicht mehr den großen Zauberer und tut nicht so, als wäre er besonders geschickt vorgegangen. Oder als könnte er irgendwie ihre Gedanken lesen.   
  
„Stalking ist eigentlich so gar nicht charmant.“  
  
„Ich hab gewusst, dass du etwas in der Art sagen würdest.“  
  
Aber sie ist trotzdem froh, dass er hier ist. Sie ist trotzdem froh, dass er ihre Hand nimmt und sie an dem beleuchteten Trevi-Brunnen vorbeikommen, in einer unnatürlichen Geschwindigkeit wie Schatten durch die Straßen von Rom laufen und schließlich oberhalb der Spanischen Treppe, deren Benennung Caroline absurd findet und doch nie hinterfragt hat, in einem Park stehen.   
  
Caroline ist gerne hier. Es ist einer ihrer Lieblingsorte, weil man die ganze Stadt sehen kann. Und weil die Beleuchtung eher sporadisch ist, sodass es wirklich niemand bemerkt, wenn man in einer dunklen Ecke lauert und einen arglosen, hübschen Touristen anlockt, der nicht weiß, wie gefährlich die Nacht sein kann.   
  
Sie hat weder Matt noch Tyler noch sonst wem von diesem Park erzählt. Sie hat auch nicht die Laufrichtung vorgegeben, sondern sich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes von Klaus mitreißen lassen.  
  
„Warum sind wir hier?“  
  
„Wärst du lieber woanders?“  
  
„Nein, ich frage mich nur, warum du dich entschieden hast, ausgerechnet hierher zu kommen.“  
  
„Du warst heute Nachmittag hier. Du bist hin und her gelaufen, als würdest du nicht auf den Weg achten und gleichzeitig die Aussicht genießen. Darum dachte ich, du bist wohl öfter hier. Und wenn du öfter hier bist, dann bist du vermutlich gerne hier.“ Er lächelt und lässt ihre Hand los. Seine Finger streicheln über ihren Rücken und bleiben schließlich dort liegen. „Außerdem bin ich gerne hier. Der Ausblick ist nicht zu verachten.“  
  
„Dort drüben gefällt es mir am besten.“ Dort drüben ist es dunkel. Dort hat sie in der letzten Woche einen Russen mit einer sonoren Stimme ausgesaugt. Von dort aus kann man nicht die Sterne, aber die Lichter der Stadt sehen, ohne wirklich etwas zu erkennen.   
  
In der letzten Woche hat sie den Russen zwischen ihrem Körper und einer der Mauern eingefangen. Bis zuletzt hat der Mann gelächelt, weil er sich sicher war, dass Caroline ihm eine Freude machen wollte, als sie mit ihren Lippen von seinem Mund in Richtung seines Halses gewandert ist. Jetzt findet sie sich an die Mauer gedrückt wieder und sie weiß nicht genau, was Klaus sich davon verspricht, einen Kuss in ihrer Halsbeuge zu platzieren.  
  
Es fühlt sich jetzt schon unvermeidlich an, dass sie heute mit ihm schlafen wird. Sie redet sich gerne ein, dass das nicht der einzige Grund ist, warum er herkommt, warum er aus ihrem Geburtstag einen absonderlichen Jahrestag gemacht hat, aber vielleicht ist es der einzige Grund. Irgendwann einmal, es scheint eine Ewigkeit her zu sein, hat er ihr versprochen, dass er ihre letzte, große Liebe sein will. Ob dieses unausgesprochene „Eines Tages“ bereits angefangen hat oder ob dieses „Eines Tages“ immer noch Jahrhunderte entfernt liegt und sie sich bis dahin nur gegenseitig ein paar Gefälligkeiten erweisen, das weiß sie noch nicht. Im letzten Jahr hat er keine großen Worte mehr geschwungen, sondern sich fast zurückhaltend gegeben. Es hat keinen Kuss zu viel gegeben. Keinen dramatischen Abschied. Sie ist in seinen Armen eingeschlafen und in ihrer eigenen Wohnung aufgewacht. Auf ihrem Nachttisch hat eine kleine Schatulle mit Ohrringen gelegen, die sowohl ein Geburtstagsgeschenk als auch eine Form der Bezahlung gewesen sein könnten. Caroline möchte an die Ohrringe als ein Geschenk denken. Sie möchte an Klaus und sich selbst als eine Liebesgeschichte denken, obwohl es eigentlich keine richtige Liebesgeschichte ist.   
  
Auch hier und heute rechnet sie nicht mit einer Liebeserklärung. Oder mit einem gemeinsamen Frühstück am nächsten Tag. Oder einer zweiten Nacht. Sein Mund an ihrem Hals und seine Hände auf ihren Hüften fühlen sich nach Verbindlichkeit an. Als wären das hier gemeinsame Ferien oder sogar Flitterwochen.   
  
„Morgen bist du wieder weg, oder?“ Er hält inne, aber sie kann noch immer seinen warmen Atem an ihrer kühlen Haut spüren. Im Oktober sollte man eine Jacke tragen. Auch wenn man sich in der Nähe des Mittelmeers befindet.   
  
„Möchtest du, dass ich bleibe?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht.“  
  
„Jetzt lügst du aber, Liebes.“  
  
„Ich lüge nicht. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob ich will, dass du länger bleibst. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich wirklich in meiner Nähe haben will oder ob ich mich dann nur besser fühlen würde, weil ich mir dann einreden könnte, dass ich nicht ganz so leicht zu haben bin. Ich meine, was soll ich denn von mir selbst halten? Ich bin hier und wann immer du auftauchst, dann bin ich bereit, die Nacht mit dir zu verbringen. Zu deinen Bedingungen. Ich wehre mich ja nicht einmal mehr.“  
  
„Du hast nicht übertrieben, als du von einer Sinnkrise gesprochen hast.“ Er hat sie nicht losgelassen und sie kann sein Gesicht nicht sehen, aber das muss sie auch nicht. Sie weiß, dass er schmunzelt. „Ich muss dir nicht wirklich sagen, dass du etwas Besonderes für mich bist, oder? Denkst du wirklich, ich würde das ganze Jahr durch die Welt reisen und irgendwelche Frauen treffen? Meinst du, ich hätte eine ganz ausgeklügelte Reiseroute, um in so vielen Betten wie möglich zu landen?“  
  
„Ich könnte es dir nicht vorhalten, wenn es so wäre.“  
  
„So ist es aber nicht.“  
  
„Aber wie ein Mönch lebst du auch nicht in deinem geliebten New Orleans.“ Nein, das tut er nicht. Warum sollte er auch. Es stört sie auch eigentlich nicht. Sie weiß, dass Klaus und sie keine normale Beziehung haben können. Er gehört nach New Orleans und sie gehört nicht zu ihm. Sein Leben ist kompliziert und sie will weder die menschlichen noch die übernatürlichen Faktoren kennen, die seinen Alltag bestimmen. Sie will sich nicht mit seiner Schwester arrangieren. Oder mit seinen Brüdern, seinen Spielzeugen oder seinen Opfern. „Entschuldige, ich… ich bin heute irgendwie neben der Spur.“  
  
„Du hast keinen Grund, dich bei mir zu entschuldigen. Und wenn es dir irgendwie wichtig ist, dann können wir heute auch einfach nur spazieren gehen und du erzählst mir, warum du dich für eine Rückkehr in die ewige Stadt entschieden hast. Ich kann deine Hand halten, aber ich kann auch drei Meter Abstand halten. Du entscheidest. Du bist das Geburtstagskind.“   
  
Beinahe in Zeitlupe lässt er sie los und bevor er einen ganzen Schritt zurück machen kann, greift sie nach seinem Handgelenk. Er lacht leise, als sie sich zurücklehnt und an ihn schmiegt.   
  
„Erzähl du mir mal was. Wann warst du das erste Mal in Rom? Und wann das letzte Mal? Hast du mal einen Kaiser getroffen? Oder hast du beim Bau der Stadt geholfen?“  
  
„Du weißt, dass ich noch keine Jahrtausende alt bin, oder?“ Sie schüttelt lächelnd den Kopf, weil sie es genau weiß. Weil sie vor genau einem Jahr nach seinem Geburtstag gefragt hat, den er immerhin so ungefähr benennen konnte. „Ich weiß nicht mehr, wann ich das erste Mal hier gewesen bin, im Mittelalter galten Terminkalender noch als überbewertet, aber ich bin immer gerne hergekommen. Vielleicht, weil hier alles so alt ist. Irgendwann lernt man zu schätzen, wenn etwas antik ist.“  
  
„Du wirst für mich immer antik sein. Antiker als die Antike.“


	3. Weimar

**3 – Weimar**

  
In Kleinstädten zu leben ist immer gewagt. Besonders dann, wenn man die Landessprache nicht beherrscht und die Menschen aufmerksam sind. In Weimar gefällt es ihr trotzdem. Irgendjemand, irgendein blinder Idiot, hat mal behauptet, Berlin wäre eine Reise wert. Ein Leben wert. Einen Mord wert. Diese Ansicht kann Caroline nicht teilen, denn abgesehen von Dreck, nichts als Dreck, verdrecktem, chemisch verseuchtem Blut und Tauben hat sie dort nichts gefunden.  
  
Sie braucht einen Monat, um in allen Museen gewesen zu sein, alle Friedhöfe besucht zu haben und als Joggerin an der Ilm, dem kleinen Fluss, der durch die Stadt fließt, Anschluss zu finden. Die Menschen sind nett, sie sprechen nicht ganz so gut Englisch wie die Schweden, aber es geht schon einigermaßen.  
  
In Kleinstädten zu leben hat auch seine Vorteile. Die Menschen sind vertrauensvoll. Romantisch. Und nicht ausländerfeindlich, wenn man wie Caroline weiblich, blond und offensichtlich wohlhabend ist. Zumindest wohlhabend genug, um sich in einem schönen, kleinen Haus am Rand der Altstadt einzumieten. Sie hat ihren Namen geändert und sich nicht als Caroline Forbes vorgestellt, sondern als Caroline Mayer. Sie behauptet, deutsche Großeltern zu haben, die in Weimar aufgewachsen sind, ehe sie in die Staaten gegangen sind, und deren Heimat sie nun kennenlernen möchte. Man findet diese Hintergrundgeschichte rührend und nachvollziehbar. Diese Geschichte sorgt dafür, dass niemand irgendwelche Zweifel daran hegt, dass sie ein guter Mensch ist, der mehr über seine Familiengeschichte erfahren will.  
  
Der Oktober beginnt verregnet und sie staunt, als die Stadt sich ihr ausgerechnet am 10. Oktober in einem herbstlichen Gold präsentiert. Es ist ein schöner Tag, den sie mit einem ausgedehnten Lauf beginnt. Denise und Annika, ihre Freundinnen, zwei Studentinnen an der örtlichen Universität, gratulieren ihr zum Geburtstag. Sie denken, dass Caroline heute 22 Jahre alt wird. Sie würden schreien und lachen oder beides, wenn Caroline ihnen anvertrauen würde, dass es eigentlich ihr 32. Geburtstag ist.  
  
„Und du bist sicher, dass du heute Abend nichts unternehmen willst? Ich meine, es ist dein Geburtstag, da kannst du doch nicht alleine auf dem Sofa sitzen und irgendeinen Film gucken.“ Denise ist süß, aber ein bisschen zu neugierig und zu enthusiastisch für Carolines persönlichen Geschmack. Wenn sie nicht sowieso planen würde, Weihnachten weiter östlich zu feiern, dann würde sie Denise auf Abstand halten.  
  
„Doch, das ist in Ordnung, wirklich. Ich mag Geburtstage gar nicht so besonders.“  
  
„Na gut.“ Denise pustet sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und bindet ihren schief sitzenden Pferdeschwanz neu.  
  
„Aber wenn du dich einsam oder einfach todtraurig fühlst, dann ruf mich an, ja? Ich bin den ganzen Abend zuhause.“ Annika ist auch süß, einfach nur süß und dabei nicht so aufdringlich. In der Schule war sie bestimmt eines von diesen Mädchen, die alle mögen, aber die niemand wirklich wahrnimmt, einfach weil sie nur nett und unauffällig sind. Es ist kein Wunder, dass Denise und Annika sich gefunden haben.  
  
„Mach ich.“ Caroline lächelt und weiß, dass sie dabei tapfer und glücklich aussieht. Sie stellt sich gerne vor, dass Denise und Annika abends immer mal wieder auf ihre Handys gucken und mit ihrem Anruf rechnen. Es gibt Momente, in denen wünscht Caroline sich wirklich, dass sie hier geboren ist. Und heute wirklich ihren 22. Geburtstag feiert. Und Denise und Annika und ein Dutzend anderer Mädchen schon ihr Leben lang kennt.  
  
Sie bemerkt sofort, dass sie und ihr tapferes Geburtstagskindlächeln die Aufmerksamkeit von Denise und Annika verlieren. Mit glasigen Augen und leicht geöffneten Mündern starren die beiden an ihrer rechten Schulter vorbei und Caroline muss sich eigentlich gar nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, dass er da ist. Pünktlich, sogar überpünktlich. Die Härchen auf ihren Armen stellen sich auf und sie ist froh, dass sie einen dicken Pullover angezogen hat. Goldener Oktober hin oder her.  
  
„Guten Morgen, die Damen.“ Sie versteht nicht genau, was er sagt. Sie weiß nur, dass es eine Begrüßung ist. Er hält einen gesitteten Abstand von ihr, aber er lächelt sie so an, als hätte er sie schon nackt gesehen, und dieser Blick entgeht auch ihren beiden Bekannten nicht. „Guten Morgen, Caroline. Und herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag.“ Er küsst sie auf die Wange. Das tut er normalerweise nicht. Also nicht das Küssen auf die Wange, sondern das Gratulieren. Zu ihrem Geburtstag. Seine bloße Anwesenheit ist für gewöhnlich genug, da braucht es keine gesonderten Glückwünsche mehr.  
  
Caroline weiß, dass man von ihr erwartet, dass sie die Fremden einander vorstellt. Sie weiß, dass zumindest Denise und Annika es erwarten. Die Sensationsgier leuchtet in ihren Augen und Caroline springt über ihren Schatten. Was zählt es schon, wenn sie diesen beiden unbedeutenden Frauen eine Lüge erzählt. In zwei Monaten ist sie woanders. In zwei Jahren kann sie sich vermutlich weder an die Namen noch an die Gesichter erinnern.  
  
„Mädels, das ist Klaus.“ Mit Absicht findet sie keinen Begriff für ihn. Es kommt gar nicht in Frage, ihn vor diesem Publikum als ihren Freund zu bezeichnen. Die beiden grinsen sie an und Caroline vermutet fast, dass es an ihrer Aussprache des Namens liegt, der für sie immer exotisch klang, aber der im Deutschen ziemlich gängig ist. Unter Männern, die im Alter ihres Vaters sind. „Klaus, das sind Denise und Annika. Wir gehen immer zusammen laufen.“  
  
Hoffentlich bemerkt nur sie, dass seine Augenbrauen sich heben, als könnte er nicht glauben, dass sie quasi einem Lauftreff beigetreten ist. Annika lächelt bloß still und ein wenig verlegen und Denise sagt etwas, das Caroline nicht verstehen kann, weil sie zwar mittlerweile schon ein paar Sätze Deutsch spricht, aber kaum etwas versteht. Klaus lacht, Denise scheint hingerissen und dann verabschieden sich die beiden von Caroline. Auf Deutsch sagt Denise, was für eine Freude es gewesen ist, Klaus kennenzulernen. Das versteht Caroline gerade so noch.  
  
Stumm sehen sie zu, wie die beiden Frauen in ihrer bunten Funktionskleidung sich entfernen und zu kleinen, leuchtenden Punkten werden. Sie stehen in einem Park und es scheint die perfekte Fortsetzung des letzten Jahres zu sein. Wenn das keine Absicht ist, dann ist der Zufall auf seiner Seite. Aber es muss einfach Absicht sein.  
  
„Du bist früh dran.“  
  
„Man sagt, Pünktlichkeit sei eine deutsche Tugend. Ich wollte mich anpassen. Abgesehen davon verbringe ich auch gerne im Tageslicht Zeit mit dir.“ Seine Mundwinkel zucken. „Und ich muss sagen, ich bereue es nicht. Manchmal vergesse ich, dass du ein Cheerleader bist.“  
  
„Ich war ein Cheerleader.“  
  
„Ach, so was vergeht? Ich dachte, das ist eine Berufung fürs Leben?“ Noch immer wirkt er ausgesprochen belustigt und sie wünschte wirklich, sie wäre heute Morgen im Bett geblieben. Selbst in ihrem Schlafanzug käme sie sich besser angezogen vor als in Sporthose und Pullover. „Außerdem könntest du jederzeit wieder Cheerleader sein. Jedes College-Team würde sich darum reißen, von dir bejubelt zu werden.“  
  
„Du kannst wirklich nicht einmal einfach nur nett sein, oder?“  
  
„Du siehst gut aus. Fast menschlich… hat schon jemand etwas dazu gesagt, dass du nie aus der Puste kommst? Oder schwitzt? Oder einen roten Kopf bekommst?“  
  
„Bisher denken sie nur, dass ich gut im Training bin.“ Sie stemmt die Hände in die Hüften und betrachtet ihn nachdenklich. „Also, du bist den ganzen Tag hier?“  
  
„Das ganze Wochenende.“  
  
„Es ist erst Donnerstag.“  
  
„Und ist das nicht auszuhalten? Vier Tage mit mir?“  
  
„Doch, ich denke schon, aber…warum die Abweichung vom bewährten Konzept?“ Warum zum Tagedieb werden und ihr nicht nur eine Nacht stehlen?  
  
„Ich bin lange nicht mehr hier gewesen. Und wenn ich schon mal hier bin, dann will ich auch ins Theater gehen. Und sich für eine einzige Vorstellung zu entscheiden… das ist zu viel verlangt.“  
  
„Du willst mich also vier Tage hintereinander ins Theater schleppen?“  
  
„Du musst nicht mitkommen. Ich würde mich freuen, aber ich zwinge dich natürlich nicht.“  
  
„Ich will schon mitkommen… die Kostüme sind sicher toll und alles, aber ich verstehe doch kein Wort. Ich kenne die ganzen Geschichten nicht und ich glaube nicht, dass es hier Untertitel gibt.“ Seitdem sie England verlassen hat, ist sie nur noch sehr vereinzelt ins Kino gegangen. Sie hat immer mal geguckt, ob es Vorführungen von englischsprachigen Filmen im Original gibt, aber oft hat sie eine Stadt oder ein ganzes Land auch hinter sich gelassen, ohne ein Kino von innen gesehen zu haben. Sie ist froh, dass die Technik mittlerweile so weit ist, dass sie ihre Lieblingsserien und Reality-Shows auch online gucken kann. Ohne Ex On The Beach, Jersey Shore und Dancing With The Stars würde ihr etwas fehlen.  
  
„Ich kann für dich übersetzen.“  
  
„Dann hassen uns alle, weil wir im Theater reden.“  
  
„Wir können auch die ganz großen Geschütze auffahren und uns nach der Aufführung eine Privatvorstellung bieten lassen. Zweisprachig.“ Er zwinkert. „Der Himmel möge die Grenze sein.“  
  
„Von wem ist das? Shakespeare?“  
  
„Von mir. Ich hatte im 14. Jahrhundert eine dramatische Phase.“  
  
„Oh, so eine Phase hatte ich auch. Allerdings nicht im 14. Jahrhundert, sondern mit 14, aber das ist ja fast dasselbe.“  
  
„Kaum ein nennenswerter Unterschied.“ Er lächelt. „Also, eine mitternächtliche Vorstellung von Wilhelm Tell mit typischem Südstaaten-Slang, du bist dabei?“  
  
„Hab ich eine Wahl?“  
  
„Immer.“  
  
„Wilhelm Tell… ist das Goethe oder Schiller?“ Sie weiß, dass sie die Namen der beiden Männer nicht richtig aussprechen kann. Deswegen versucht sie es nicht einmal. Er verzieht das Gesicht ein bisschen.  
  
„Schiller.“  
  
„Der klang nicht so lustig… ist auch früh gestorben… ich glaube, ich würde lieber etwas von Goethe sehen. Es klang so, als hätte er Sinn für Humor…“  
  
„Wo klang das denn an? Und willst du mir ehrlich sagen, du lebst in der kleinsten Kulturmetropole in Mitteleuropa und hast nichts von Schiller oder Goethe gelesen?“ Ohne sich irgendeiner verqueren Schuld bewusst zu sein, schüttelt sie den Kopf. „Es gibt auch sehr kurze Texte. Gedichte. Die Dramen sind auch nicht besonders lang. Ein Nachmittag aufmerksamen Lesens und man hat einen ersten Eindruck.“  
  
„Hast du mal darüber nachgedacht, als Lehrer zu arbeiten?“ Sie verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. Sie mag es, dass er sie nicht für eine Kulturbanausin hält, für eine einfältige Amerikanerin aus einer Kleinstadt, die keine Kunst, sondern nur Kabelfernsehen kennt, aber manchmal geht es ihr auch die Nerven, dass er immer so viel mehr in ihr sehen will. Er will immer viel von ihr halten und manchmal, wirklich nur manchmal, geht ihr das auf die Nerven. Weil sie sich dann so klein fühlt. So jung und dumm, wie eine Schülerin eben. Und so sollte man sich an seinem 32. Geburtstag doch definitiv nicht fühlen.  
  
„Nicht nur darüber nachgedacht.“ Er seufzt. „Es war nicht so befriedigend wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe. Menschen etwas beibringen zu wollen, die das gar nicht wollen, noch nicht einmal ganz ausgewachsen sind, das ist… es wird sehr schnell zu einer frustrierenden Tätigkeit.“  
  
„Und ich frustriere dich nicht?“  
  
„Es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen frustrierenden und herausfordernden Schülern.“ Er zwinkert und sie zieht ganz automatisch eine Grimasse. Jetzt hat er sie doch wirklich als Schülerin bezeichnet. Als hätte er mitbekommen, mit welchem Unbehagen sie genau an dieses Wort gedacht hat. „Also Goethe… du hältst ihn für humorvoll?“  
  
„Ja… na ja, so humorvoll ein deutscher, toter Mann eben sein kann. Ich war in seinem alten Haus, das sie in ein Museum verwandelt haben. Ich bin mit dem Audio-Guide dadurch gegangen und habe mir alles ganz genau angesehen. Dasselbe habe ich bei Schillers Haus gemacht. Also ich habe mich schon bemüht. Ich habe sogar ein Buch über die Beziehung der beiden gelesen… es war eigentlich ganz spannend. Der Autor hat sich sehr wissenschaftlich gegeben, wollte ihnen aber eigentlich eine Affäre andichten. Genies unter sich eben. Das war lustig.“  
  
„Wie dick war das Buch?“  
  
„Ach, so 500 Seiten? Vielleicht auch 600 Seiten? Wieso? Denkst du, ich würde nichts lesen, was dicker als eine Fernsehzeitung ist?“ Kopfschüttelnd betrachtet er sie und sieht dabei so aus, als müsste er sich einen Lachanfall verkneifen.  
  
„Du bist unglaublich.“  
  
„Ich weiß.“ Sie lächelt und auf einmal hat sie eine ganz prächtige Idee. „Aber ich bin dabei. Ein humorloses deutsches Theaterstück um Mitternacht – wenn du vorher mit mir zusammen die achte Staffel vom Bachelor anfängst.“  
  
„Bachelor?“  
  
„Der Bachelor, das kennt man doch?“ Er schüttelt den Kopf und ihm schwant eindeutig, dass er da einen schlechten Deal aushandelt. „Es sind alles Aufzeichnungen. Die Staffel lief im Frühling, aber ich hab sie erst einmal gesehen. Wir gucken die erste Folge und wenn du danach noch nicht das Bedürfnis hast, dein Leben schnellstmöglich zu beenden, dann sehen wir weiter, okay?“  
  
„Okay.“ Noch nie hat sie Klaus Mikaelson so zögerlich und zaudernd erlebt – und alleine dafür hat es sich schon gelohnt, heute Morgen das Bett zu verlassen.


	4. Paris

**4 – Paris**

  
Es kommt ihr zwar wie eine einzige Provokation vor, den 10. Oktober in der Stadt der Liebe zu verbringen, aber sie sieht es auch nicht ein, nur wegen der Möglichkeit, der Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Klaus auftaucht, eine überstürzte Abreise zu planen.  
  
Sie verbringt den Tag in Parks und Cafés. Die Parks in Paris sind schöner als in Rom oder Weimar – es fängt schon damit an, dass es keine Parks sind, sondern jardins, Gärten. Sie fährt mit der Métro, beobachtet die unsäglich schick angezogenen Frauen und die Männer, die ihre Spiegelbilder in den Fensterscheiben der Bahnen überprüfen. Ganz Paris ist eitel und Caroline gefällt das, denn es ist eine schöne Stadt mit schönen Menschen, da ist so ein bisschen Eitelkeit nicht unangebracht. Sie sitzt in Cafés, beobachtet die Menschen auf den Straßen, beim Telefonieren, beim Hasten, beim Essen im Gehen, beim Stolpern über Hundeleinen, beim Streiten, beim Händchen halten.  
  
In Paris gibt es zwei große Friedhöfe, die sie beide schon besucht hat. An ihrem 18. Geburtstag hat sie auf einem Friedhof gefeiert. An den Tag denkt sie nicht gerne zurück. Von diesem Tag träumt sie manchmal, wenn sie das Blut eines Fremden trinkt und der Geschmack sie ganz entfernt an Klaus erinnert. Hier liegt Caroline Forbes. So dramatisch sind sie damals gewesen. So unmöglich ist es ihr damals vorgekommen, Mystic Falls zu verlassen. Tyler, Matt, Elena und Bonnie einfach hinter sich zu lassen und zuzulassen, dass aus den Menschen, die sie ihr Leben lang kennt, Erinnerungen werden.  
  
Sie ist immer noch eine Dramatikerin. Das kann sie nicht leugnen und sie will es auch gar nicht. Ein bisschen über sich selbst lachen kann sie. Und überhaupt, so schlimm wie Klaus ist sie nicht. Das wird sie nie sein. Er wartet oben auf dem Hügel. Auf einer Bank. Den Blick nicht auf die untergehende Sonne, sondern auf sie gerichtet.  
  
Er macht keine Anstalten, aufzustehen und sie zu begrüßen und deshalb setzt sie sich neben ihn. Es fühlt sich an, als hätte sie genau diese Szene schon einmal erlebt. Und irgendwie hat sie das auch. Es war eine andere Bank und ein anderes Leben. Mit dem Mystic Grill im Hintergrund und einem Herzen, das vor Sehnsucht nach Tyler fast geplatzt ist, hat er sie aufgefordert, sie kennenzulernen. Ihm eine Chance zu geben. Fast rechnet sie damit, dass er wieder so etwas sagt, aber er nimmt nur ihre Hand, führt sie an seinen Mund und drückt einen Kuss auf ihre Fingerknöchel.  
  
„Ein schöner Ort. Mir gefällt deine Neigung, in großen Städten nach Grünflächen zu suchen.“  
  
„Das ist die Kleinstädterin in mir.“ Caroline vermisst die französischen Dörfer mit ihren Lavendelfeldern, ihren Weinbergen und ihren unbefahrenen Straßen. Sie hat den Sommer damit verbracht, über Straßen zu laufen, auf denen keine Autos fahren. Paris kann warten, hat sie sich gesagt, aber irgendwann ist sie natürlich doch dort gelandet. Schließlich hat sie sich sogar einen Film mit diesem Titel angesehen, ehe die Banlieues auch nur in Sichtweite gewesen sind. Paris kann warten. Paris hat nicht auf sie gewartet. Hier geht sie unter. Hier findet sie niemand außergewöhnlich schön. Ganz Paris rümpft die Nase, wenn sie den Mund aufmacht und mit ihrem amerikanischen Akzent eine Frage stellt. Ihre Art zu reden entstellt sie. Wenigstens kommt ihr das gerade einmal so vor. „Findest du es eigentlich nicht schlimm, wie ich rede?“  
  
„Wie du redest?“  
  
„Na ja, ich spreche alles falsch aus. Ich betone Fremdwörter ganz oft verkehrt. Ich spreche keine einzige Fremdsprache wirklich fließend. Mein Schwedisch war zwischendurch ganz gut, glaube ich, aber es ist schon wieder ein Witz. Und meine Französisch-Note hat mir im ersten High School Jahr mein Zeugnis versaut.“ Sie seufzt und weiß, dass heute wieder einer von ihren selbstmitleidigen Tagen ist. „Du sprichst so viele Sprachen. Und in meinen Ohren klingt es immer so makellos. Als würdest du keine Fehler machen.“  
  
„Da würde dir eine Milliarde Chinesen widersprechen.“  
  
„Du sprichst Chinesisch?!“  
  
„Ich dachte eine Zeit lang, es wäre eine reizvolle Kultur… und dann habe ich meine Meinung geändert und eine neue Faszination gefunden.“  
  
„Wie schaffst du das? Wie erhältst du dir deine… Begeisterungsfähigkeit? Du fühlst dich auf der ganzen Welt zuhause, das ist… das ist echt beneidenswert. Ich fühle mich überall so, als wäre ich nur mal eben zu Besuch. Und manchmal fühle ich mich nicht einmal wie ein besonders willkommener Gast.“  
  
„Nach ein paar Jahrhunderten vergeht dieses Gefühl. Wenn man genug Menschen sterben und genug Städte verschwinden sieht, dann begreift man irgendwann, dass einem die Welt zwar nicht gehören kann… aber man kann sich die Menschen Untertan machen. Oder die Zeit. Oder auch nur eine schäbige Bar mit kitschiger Außenbeleuchtung, wenn man das denn will.“  
  
„Als Kind dachte ich immer, ich wäre erst dann richtig glücklich, wenn ich die Liebe meines Lebens gefunden habe. Lach nicht, ich dachte das wirklich! Ich dachte, wenn ich in meinem eigenen Haus an meinem eigenen Tisch sitze und dabei zusehen kann, wie meine Kinder ihre Schultaschen packen und mein Ehemann ihnen einen Apfel mitgibt, dann wäre mein Leben perfekt. Ich dachte, dann wäre ich wunschlos glücklich.“  
  
„ _L’amour est un oiseau rebelle_.“  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Liebe, das ist… ein großes Wort und manchmal keine große Sache.“ Noch immer hält er ihre Hand fest und sie fragt sich, ob das nun etwas zu bedeuten hat. Ob da noch mehr kommt. Ob hinter der nächsten Ecke eine Liebeserklärung lauert. Oder ob er nur hier ist, weil sie es ihm in letzter Zeit nicht besonders schwer gemacht hat. Letztes Jahr. „Kennst du Maria Callas?“  
  
„Wer soll das sein? Eine Freundin von dir?“ Er lacht leise und sie fühlt sich, als hätte sie eine sehr dumme Frage gestellt.  
  
„Auch. Aber dafür kennt man sie nun wirklich nicht.“ Er dreht sich um und sie tut es ihm gleich. Hinter ihnen ist ein Gebäude, in dem sich keine richtigen Gräber finden, sondern nur kleine, marmorne Fächer, in denen Asche verwahrt wird. „Sie ist in New York geboren, aber sie wurde hier begraben. Nur ein paar Meter von uns entfernt befindet sich eine der größten Stimmen, die ich je gehört habe. Und nichts ist davon übrig. Nichts als Asche.“  
  
„Warum hast du nicht… du hättest sie verwandeln können.“  
  
„Nein. Sie war weltberühmt. Man kann sich das nicht mehr vorstellen, denn sie ist ja keine Beyoncé, keine Miley Cyrus, aber die Callas war weltberühmt. Sie zu verwandeln hätte bedeutet, sie umzubringen. Und ihre Gabe mit Füßen zu treten.“ Er räuspert sich. Das tut er selten. Eigentlich nur dann, wenn er das Gefühl hat, zu viel gesagt zu haben. Und sich vielleicht der Lächerlichkeit preisgegeben zu haben. „Wolltest du hier bleiben oder hast du irgendwelche Pläne für den Rest des Tages?“  
  
„Ich mache keine Pläne mehr.“ Wenigstens nicht an ihrem Geburtstag. Carolines Gehirn ist dafür geschaffen, in logistischen Begriffen zu denken, Zeitpläne zu erstellen und zu kalkulieren, welche Reiseroute sie weiter in die Ewigkeit führen soll. „Hast du Pläne?“  
  
„Ich habe ein Auto.“  
  
„Das ist eine Neuigkeit.“ Sie zweifelt nicht daran, dass er ein Auto fahren kann, denn er ist immerhin bei der Erfindung des Autos dabei gewesen. Und es gibt ja sowieso nichts, was er nicht irgendwie kann. Trotzdem hat sie ihn noch nie hinter dem Steuer eines Autos gesehen. Und sie kann es sich irgendwie nicht vorstellen. Da gerät ihre Vorstellungskraft einmal mehr an ihre Grenzen. „Hast du einen Führerschein?“  
  
„Ich bitte dich, Liebes.“  
  
„Also hast du einen?“  
  
„Natürlich nicht.“ Er schnaubt verächtlich. „Vampire, die sich die Mühe machen, alle paar Jahre neue Ausweise, Reisepässe oder Führerscheine aufzutreiben, sind mir im höchsten Maße suspekt.“  
  
Caroline fühlt sich ertappt. Sie hat es nie übers Herz gebracht, ihren Schüler- und Personalausweis aus Mystic Falls wegzuwerfen. Natürlich sind beide längst abgelaufen und streng genommen existiert sie nicht mehr, aber sie bewahrt trotzdem beides auf. Und nimmt es mit, wohin auch immer sie geht, obwohl das Bild, das im Mai des Jahres 2008 aufgenommen worden ist, sie eines Tages in Teufels Küche bringen könnte.  
  
„Ich will dir jemanden vorstellen.“  
  
„Und wen?“  
  
„Paris.“ Er sagt das mit einer solchen Ernsthaftigkeit, dass sie beinahe glaubt, heute wirklich noch eine Frau namens Paris zu treffen. Er steht auf und hält ihre Hand immer noch fest. „Paris bei Nacht.“  
  
Sie laufen und sie fliegen und es ist alles irgendwie ganz märchenhaft und mystisch, bis er schließlich stehen bleibt, einen Schlüssel aus der Tasche seines Mantels holt und die Scheinwerfer eines Kleinwagens aufleuchten. Es ist ein winziges Auto. Kein Oldtimer, sondern genau die Art Auto, die Caroline zu ihrem 16. Geburtstag von ihren Eltern geschenkt bekommen hat. Ein pragmatisches Auto. Ein weibliches Auto. Er überreicht ihr den Schlüssel und sie stutzt.  
  
„Du schenkst mir ein… Auto?“ Einen Kleinwagen. Einen unauffälligen, silbernen Kleinwagen, der nicht einmal neu aussieht, sondern gebraucht.  
  
„Nein. Das ist kein Geschenk, sondern ein Leihwagen.“ Nachdrücklich schiebt er ihr den Schlüssel zwischen die Finger, lässt los und geht um den Wagen herum. „Du fährst, Liebes.“  
  
Er sitzt bereits und hat die Autotür geschlossen, sodass sie wohl oder übel auf den Fahrersitz klettern muss. Sie stellt den Sitz richtig ein und steckt den Schlüssel ins Schloss, doch dann zögert sie.  
  
„Also ich halte das für eine schlechte Idee. Ich kenne mich hier überhaupt nicht aus und die Leute fahren wie irre.“  
  
„Reg dich nicht auf. Ich habe noch nie von einem Vampir gehört, der aus Versehen einen Verkehrsunfall verursacht hätte.“ Seine Mundwinkel zucken. „Außerdem hast du ein hervorragendes Navigationssystem.“  
  
„Wo? Ich seh keins, die Kiste hat ja gerade mal ein Radio!“ Mit Knöpfen. Nach einem Touch-Display sucht man hier vergebens. Klaus hat die Augenbrauen gehoben, als wollte er fragen, ob sie ihn eigentlich verarschen will. „Ach, du meinst dich… wenn du dich hier so wunderbar auskennst, warum fährst du dann nicht selbst?“  
  
„Ich dachte, du fährst gerne.“  
  
„Das tue ich auch, aber doch nicht in einer riesigen Stadt, in der ich noch nie unterwegs gewesen bin! Das ist einfach nur… stressig.“ Das ist es nicht wirklich. Ihr Körper kennt keinen Stress mehr. Das ist nur ihr Kopf, ihr blöder Kopf, der sich manchmal einfach zu gut daran erinnert, wie das Leben als Mensch gewesen ist. „Okay. Dann sag an, wohin fahren wir.“  
  
„Na, na, das ist eine Überraschung. Park erstmal aus.“  
  
Es geht ihr ziemlich gegen den Strich, blindlings seinen Anweisungen zu folgen, doch sie hinterfragt seine Navigation nicht und sagt auch nichts dazu, dass er keine Karte verwendet und kaum auf die Beschilderung achtet, sondern anscheinend ganz genau im Kopf hat, wo er hinwill. Als sie leuchtende Straßenschranken und Flatterband entdeckt, kann sie ein triumphierendes „Ha“ allerdings nicht unterdrücken.  
  
„Gib es zu, wir haben uns verfahren und du hast keine Ahnung, was du hier eigentlich tust! Das da ist eine Vollsperrung!“  
  
„Das ist richtig.“ Er kurbelt das Seitenfenster herunter und winkt einen Mann zu sich, der eine leuchtend orangene Weste trägt und auch sonst wie ein Bauarbeiter aussieht. Es ist eine sehr kurze Unterhaltung und sie muss kein Wort verstehen, um zu wissen, dass Klaus den Mann in der Leuchtweste manipuliert.  
  
Caroline weiß nicht, was sie sagen oder tun soll, als der Mann das flatternde Band entfernt, sodass eine Lücke entsteht. Gerade groß genug für den Kleinwagen.  
  
„Und jetzt fährst du geradeaus und schenkst dem netten Mann dein schönstes Lächeln.“  
  
Ihr schönstes Lächeln ist es nicht, aber sie rollt langsam nach vorne und beobachtet im Rückspiegel entsetzt, wie der Mann das Flatterband wieder richtet. Als sie wieder nach vorne sieht, erkennt sie zum ersten Mal, wo er sie hingeführt hat.  
  
„Morgen Früh wird hier der Asphalt aufgerissen, weil einige Rohre dringend ausgetauscht werden müssen und es wird ein fürchterliches, wochenlang andauerndes Chaos geben, aber heute Nacht gehört die Champs-Élysées ganz dir.“ Noch immer ist sie einigermaßen sprachlos und er lächelt zufrieden. „Das ist das Geschenk. Oder sagen wir, ein Großteil des Geschenks.“ Er holt eine CD aus dem Handschuhfach und schiebt sie in das Radio, das tatsächlich noch einen Schlitz für CDs hat. Nach wenigen Sekunden ertönt ein atemberaubendes Jaulen, das wohl Gesang sein soll.  
  
„Das ist ja fürchterlich! Das klingt, als hätte jemand ganz schreckliche Schmerzen!“  
  
„Für diese Bemerkung hätte Maria dich erdrosselt. Oder sie hätte darüber gelacht. Alles eine Frage der Tagesform.“ Er macht eine ausladende Geste in Richtung der Fahrbahn. „Also bitte. Verschwende keine Zeit.“  
  
„Muss ich mir das dabei anhören? Können wir nicht… einfach nach einem Radiosender suchen?“ Stoisch schüttelt er den Kopf. „Bitte. Das ist schlimm. Wirklich schlimm. Ich kriege Kopfschmerzen!“  
  
„Gib ihr eine Chance. Du wirst sie schon noch lieben lernen.“ Und da ist es. Das Déjà-vu. Die Bitte um eine Chance. In dem Wissen, dass Vampire keine Kopfschmerzen kriegen können, gibt Caroline auf, kurbelt ihr Fenster herunter und drückt das Gaspedal durch.


	5. Sankt Petersburg

**5 – Sankt Petersburg**

  
  
In diesem Jahr ist alles anders. Caroline hat den September in Prag verbracht und wäre länger dort geblieben, als sie am ersten Oktober eine Einladung erreicht hat. Zu einer Kunstausstellung in St. Petersburg. In der Eremitage. Der Name des Künstlers wird nicht genannt, aber die Eröffnung ist am 10. Oktober und es ist zu keinem Zeitpunkt eine Option gewesen, der Einladung nicht nachzugehen.  
  
Also steht sie hier. Inmitten von Kunstkennern, Journalisten und Menschen mit verdunkelten Brillengläsern und schwarzen Rollkragenpullovern und fühlt sich ein wenig deplatziert. Sie trägt einen karierten Rock, den sie schon seit Jahren besitzt und immer wieder gerne hervorkramt und einen blauen Pullover, dem es ganz eindeutig an einem Rollkragen mangelt. An der Kasse hat sie einen englischsprachigen Flyer erhalten, in dem vereinzelte Bilder und der rote Faden der Ausstellung besprochen werden, aber sie hat die einzelnen Sätze nur überflogen und nach seinem Namen gesucht. Und nichts gefunden.   
  
Während sie durch die drei großen, hellen Ausstellungsräume geht, achtet sie mehr auf die Menschen als auf die Bilder und staunt darüber, dass die meisten Besucher es ihr gleichtun. Ist denn wirklich niemand wegen der Kunst hier? Ist das hier einfach nur eine soziale Veranstaltung? Ist das wie diese Abendessen von Wohltätigkeitsvereinen, die Carol Lockwood permanent ausgerichtet hat und bei denen nicht einmal die Hälfte der Gäste wusste, ob es nun um die Rettung des Regenwaldes, eine aussterbende Art oder doch nur um den Erhalt irgendeines historischen Gebäudes am Stadtrand ging?   
  
Als sie eine junge Frau mit funkelnden Augen anspricht, die durch den Raum geht, auf ihren hohen Absätzen nicht so richtig laufen kann und durchgehend auf einen kleinen Block kritzelt, erschreckt Caroline zu Tode. Sie versteht kein Wort und das kann man ihr offenbar ansehen. Die Frau wechselt augenblicklich ins Englische und setzt ein freundliches Lächeln auf.  
  
„Entschuldigen Sie, aber sind Sie die Künstlerin?“   
  
„Ich? Nein.“ Wie kommt jemand auf so einen absurden Gedanken? Die Frau trägt einen Rollkragenpullover, dafür muss man ein bisschen verrückt sein, aber doch nicht so irre, dass man alle Anwesenden fragt, ob sie der Künstler sind, der offensichtlich ungenannt und unerkannt bleiben will.  
  
„Die Freundin des Künstlers? Oder seine Tochter? Eine geliebte Verwandte?“  
  
„Ich, nein…“ Caroline will fragen, was das für eine seltsame Idee ist, die sich diese Frau da zurechtgedacht hat, doch dann erkennt sie ihr eigenes Gesicht. In schillernden Blautönen. In Überlebensgröße. Direkt an der Wand vor ihr. Und da bemerkt sie erst, dass die meisten Anwesenden sehr wohl auf die Kunstwerke achten – und auf sie. Weil sie aussieht, als wäre sie ein Teil der Installation. Weil sie sich mehr als nur einmal in diesem Raum befindet.   
  
Die Frau, die wahrscheinlich eine Reporterin ist, öffnet den Mund, aber Caroline würgt sie mit einem einzigen Blick ab und macht einen Schritt auf sie zu.  
  
„Ich bin nicht die Künstlerin. Ich kenne den Künstler nicht, der Künstler ist unbekannt. Sie hören jetzt auf, mich anzusehen, packen Ihre Notizen weg, genießen die Ausstellung und sprechen mich nicht wieder an. Haben Sie das verstanden?“ Eine Sekunde lang fürchtet sie, sich mit einem Vampir angelegt zu haben, denn wer weiß schon, ob sie wirklich die einzige Untote im Raum ist, aber der Blick der Reporterin wird glasig und sie nickt.  
  
„Ja, ich habe Sie verstanden.“   
  
„Gut.“ Die Frau will sich entfernen, aber Caroline hält sie zurück. „Können Sie mir sagen, wie die Ausstellung heißt?“ Selbst in dem englischen Flyer hat sie keine Übersetzung der Buchstaben gefunden, die für sie wie Hieroglyphen aussehen.   
  
„Die Verschwundene.“ Die Frau lächelt und hat längst vergessen, dass Caroline eben noch ausgesucht unfreundlich zu ihr gewesen ist und entfernt sich mit schnellen, lauten Schritten.   
  
Nervös wandert Caroline durch die Räume. Sie fühlt sich beobachtet, wie ein Tiger im Käfig und kann gar nicht so richtig hinsehen. Irgendwann ist sie sich ganz sicher, dass Klaus nicht hier ist und dass es für sie keinen Grund gibt, um hier zu sein. Sie verlässt das Gebäude, stolpert die barocke, absurd schöne Treppe herunter und kann nicht glauben, was gerade passiert ist. Sie hat mit Klaus gerechnet. Und mit einer weiteren Dosis Kultur. Aber nicht damit, dass sie dort alleine ist und zum Tier im Zoo wird.  
  
Sie zieht ihr Handy aus der Tasche und tut etwas, was sie eigentlich nie tut. Sie ruft ihn an. Gerne tut sie so, als gäbe es keine Möglichkeit für sie, ihn zu erreichen oder aufzusuchen, aber eigentlich hat sie sowohl seine Handynummer als auch seine Emailadresse. Das Freizeichen ertönt genau dreimal, ehe der Anruf angenommen wird. Sie lässt ihm gar nicht die Chance, zuerst etwas zu sagen, denn dann gewinnt er wieder nur. Dann hat sie gleich wieder vergessen, wie unwohl und seltsam sie sich gerade fühlt.  
  
„Ist das dein Ernst?! Wo bist du? Du bestellst mich ans Ende der Welt und führst mich vor und dann bist du nicht mal hier, um über mich zu lachen? Hattest du keine Zeit oder was? Soll das hier irgendwie ein Ersatz für deine Anwesenheit sein?!“   
  
„Du vermisst mich?“   
  
„Ja.“ Das würde sie nicht einfach so zugeben, wenn sie nicht irgendwie im Gefühl hätte, dass er tausende Meilen weit weg ist. Auf einem anderen Kontinent. In einem anderen Universum. Ihre Augen brennen und sie ist froh, dass er sie nicht sehen kann. Sie hat sich so sehr darauf verlassen, dass sie ihn heute sehen würde. Sie hätte es so gebraucht.   
  
„Komm nach Hause, Liebes.“  
  
„Nach Mystic Falls? Was soll ich da?“  
  
„Nicht nach Mystic Falls, sondern in dieses hübsche kleine Haus, das du dir ausgesucht hast. Das Abendessen sitzt schon am Tisch und unterhält sich ganz ausgezeichnet mit Wein und Brettspielen.“ Sie kann regelrecht hören, wie breit das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ist.  
  
„Du… ich… ich habe niemanden gesagt, wo ich bin! Kein Mensch weiß, dass ich hier bin! Matt denkt, ich bin in Prag, Tyler kann also überhaupt nichts wissen und du…“ Er hat ihr eine Einladung geschickt. Sie nach Sankt Petersburg gelockt. Und wahrscheinlich kennt er hier auch irgendjemanden, der jemanden kennt, der mitbekommt, wenn ein neuer Vampir in die Stadt kommt. Wenn eine überteuerte Immobilie vom Markt verschwindet, weil es einen kurzentschlossenen Käufer gibt. Und wenn dann in der Nähe auch noch ein Krankenhaus mit einer gut ausgestatteten Blutbank zu finden ist… so unheimlich schwer hat sie es ihm wohl wieder nicht gemacht.  
  
„Karolina Nikolajew. Ich hab mich fast geschmeichelt gefühlt.“ Sie errötet. Als sie der Maklerin ihren Namen genannt hat, ist ihr auf die Schnelle nichts eingefallen, was nicht nach den Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika klingt. Und wenn sie schon mal hier ist, dann will sie sich anpassen. Verblenden.   
  
„War eine spontane Eingebung. Ich habe dabei nicht an dich gedacht.“  
  
„Schon klar… also wann bist du zuhause, Liebling?“  
  
„Hast du mich gerade Liebling genannt?“  
  
„Ja, hab ich. Ist das irgendwie ein Problem, Caroline?“ Es klingt ganz eigenartig, wenn er ihren Vornamen gebraucht. Weil er es so selten tut. Weil er sie von Anfang an „Liebes“ genannt hat. Weil er so alle Mädchen nennt, deren Vornamen er nicht kennt. Und selbst als er dann ab und an mal ihren Vornamen verwendet hat, klang es immer wie „Liebes“ in ihren Ohren. Manchmal hat sie sich sogar eingebildet, seine Stimme zu hören, wenn irgendjemand irgendjemanden „Liebes“ nennt.   
  
„Natürlich nicht.“  
  
„Aber?“  
  
„Was ist los mit dir? Was ist los mit diesem Jahr? Ist es das Jahr der Abweichungen? Langweilen dich deine alten Muster? Oder willst du mich einfach nur verwirren?“  
  
„Ich wollte dich jedenfalls nicht aufregen. Kannst du bitte nach Hause kommen, damit wir diese Unterhaltung nicht am Telefon führen müssen? Ich sehe gerne dein Gesicht, wenn du mich anschreist.“ Sie will schon erwidern, dass sie gar nicht geschrien hat, aber das hat sie wohl. Einige Passanten werfen ihr irritierte oder genervte Blicke zu und sie konzentriert sich darauf, die Stimme zu senken.   
  
„Warum bist du nicht hier? Warum brichst du in mein Haus ein und scheuchst mich in ein Museum, in dem mich alle Leute anstarren, weil sie mich für eine Berühmtheit oder die Muse des Künstlers oder so halten?!“ Noch während sie redet, begreift sie, was er da für sie getan hat. Er hat sie nicht direkt berühmt gemacht, das wäre übertrieben, aber er hat ihr gezeigt, wie es sich anfühlen würde, wenn alle Augen sich auf sie richten, weil sie jeder kennt. Wie es wäre, wenn sie immer im Scheinwerferlicht stehen würde. Er hat sie unsterblich gemacht – auf eine andere Art als Katherine Pierce. „Du…“  
  
„Ja?“  
  
„In überkandidelten Geburtstagsgeschenken macht dir wirklich niemand etwas vor.“ Er lacht leise. „Die Bilder werden doch nicht für immer dort hängen, oder?“   
  
„Alle sicher nicht. Einige sind verkäuflich, die werden dann an private Sammler gehen… aber das sind eigentlich nur die Landschaften. Du bist natürlich mit keinem Geld der Welt zu bezahlen.“   
  
„Das war jetzt irgendwie süß.“ Unerwartet süß. Und ein bisschen unpassend. Ein bisschen überzogen. Aber das ist eben seine Art. Das sollte sie langsam wirklich nicht mehr überraschen. Sie steuert auf den Wagen zu, den sie sich gleich am ersten Tag zugelegt hat, weil man in Sankt Peterburg sonst wirklich keine Chance hat, sich einigermaßen komfortabel von A nach B zu bewegen. „Wie lange bleibst du?“  
  
„Solange ich darf.“ Sie hat das Handy zwischen Schulter und Ohr eingeklemmt, während sie auf den Fahrersitz gerutscht ist. Sie ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie sich verhört hat. Sie muss sich einfach verhört haben.   
  
„Was hast du gerade gesagt?“  
  
„Ich habe gesagt, ich bleibe, solange ich darf. Wenn du mich über hast, dann verschwinde ich wieder.“  
  
„Was ist mit New Orleans? Was ist mit deiner Familie? Was ist mit… Hope?“ Sie sprechen nie über Hope. Sie sprechen nie darüber, dass er eine Tochter hat.   
  
„Hope ist kein Baby mehr. Sie geht zur Schule. Sie hat ihr eigenes Leben. Und sie hat Elijah sowieso lieber als mich… und er ist auch der bessere Vater, wenn man mal ehrlich ist. Sie wird damit klarkommen, wenn sie mich ein paar Mal im Jahr sieht… und vielleicht hast du ja auch irgendwann genug von Europa und ich darf dir endlich die Schönheit von New Orleans zeigen.“  
  
„Du willst mich zurückholen.“  
  
„Ich will da sein, wo du bist.“ Die Ampel wird rot und sie tritt leise fluchend auf die Bremse. „Telefonierst du etwa, während du fährst?“ Sein alarmierter Unterton belustigt sie.  
  
„Ja, wieso auch nicht? Ich dachte, du kennst keinen einzigen Vampir, der aus Versehen in einen Verkehrsunfall verwickelt war?“  
  
„Stimmt. Aber es würde mich nicht überraschen, wenn du auch in dieser Hinsicht etwas Besonderes bist.“ Ist das noch geraspeltes Süßholz oder schon wieder leiser Spott? „Ich leg jetzt auf. Pass auf, dass du keinen Strafzettel bekommst. Oder will Karolina Nikolajew etwa eine Polizeiakte?“  
  
„Du bildest dir da wirklich etwas drauf ein, oder?“  
  
„Absolut. Bis gleich. Ich warte auf dich.“ Ehe sie noch etwas sagen kann, hat er das Gespräch beendet. Sie legt ihr Handy auf den Beifahrersitz, dreht das Radio auf und sucht nach einem Sender, der keine klassische Musik spielt und kann sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als sie einen zehn Jahre alten Song von Miley Cyrus hört.  
  
Klaus Mikaelson wartet auf sie. Er hat ihr eine Ausstellung in der Eremitage zu ihrem 34. Geburtstag geschenkt und gibt gerade darauf Acht, dass niemand, der Bestandteil des Abendessens ist, zu viel trinkt oder ihr Haus in Unordnung bringt. Die Ampel springt auf Grün, Caroline fährt los und fühlt sich dabei ziemlich verrückt, aber auch ziemlich glücklich. Zum ersten Mal muss sie an ihrem Geburtstag nicht daran denken, wie es in einem anderen Leben wäre, in dem sie immer noch wirklich lebendig ist. Weil an diesem Leben, dieser Ewigkeit, eigentlich gar nichts auszusetzen ist.


End file.
